fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
BA005
Synopsis Yazmyne phones her parents about her recent adventure and her first battle against her new friend Daniel. Because her father is in the middle of a gym battle, Yazmyne only talks to the her mother, Carrie. Yazmyne informs Carrie of her two new captures, a Pidgey and a Spinarak. Yazmyne admits Spinarak's capture was unintentional, but she has no intention of not training it. Yazmyne also informs her mother of the upcoming Viridian City Contest, which she intends to watch. Yazmyne's mother is elated, as she says that she always wanted Yazmyne to enter Contests. Yazmyne clarifies that she's going to watch, not enter. But Carrie insists Yazmyne enter. She says that her brother followed in their father's footsteps and she wants one of her children to follow in hers. Yazmyne is dismissive, having little interest in Contests. In any case, Yazmyne's mother highly advocates Yazmyne becoming a Coordinator over a gym challenger. Yazmyne sighs at the news and Carrie asks about what kind of style Yazmyne may want to have a trainer when it comes to capturing Pokemon. Yazmyne doesn't understand and her mother explains that some trainers capture a ton of trainers at once and alternate between them in many battles while having a safe array of opportunity at all times. On the other hand, there are trainers who capture very relatively few Pokemon, but the trainer gets to focus on those Pokemon exclusively, ensuring that they are exquisitely trained. Yazmyne admits that she hadn't really thought about it. She tried to capture several Pokemon at first and failed. Yazmyne understands the pros and cons to both styles and hangs up after the mother and daughter exchange goodbyes. '' ''Yazmyne leaves the phone area and heads back where Daniel is waiting for her. Yazmyne tells Daniel he didn't have to stay for an extra day. Daniel thinks its fine as he's never even been inside a Contest Hall and this way it gives him an excuse. Yazmyne and Daniel go to the Contest Hall, where they see trainers line up to register for the Contest. The pair go inside to see all of the upcoming festivities. Yazmyne is spotted by Elsie, who is happy Yazmyne decided to check out the Contest. Yazmyne still doesn't believe the Contest scene is for her and Elsie asks if Yazmyne has ever seen a Contest. Yazmyne says that she saw old videos of her mother competing, which is probably why she doesn't care for them. Elsie tells Yazmyne that part of being a Trainer is trying new things and advises that Yazmyne try something for outright rejecting it. When Yazmyne asks Daniel for advice, he reminds her that he's also a rookie and doesn't know much about these things, but Yazmyne must of come here out of some genuine interest. Yazmyne asserts that she still thinks she prefers battles but decides to at least enter the Viridian City Contest. Elsie is overjoyed and promptly makes sure Yazmyne is registered an gets a Kanto Contest Pass. Elsie asks Yazmyne which of her Pokemon she'd like to enter and Yazmyne says Bulbasaur. Elsie inquires whether Yazmyne wants to use Bulbasaur for the Appeal Stage or the Battle Rounds and a confused Yazmyne says both to which Elsie realizes that even though Yazmyne has seen a Contest, she doesn't know all of the rules. Elsie hands Yazmyne a rule book about Contests as a gift. Elsie tells Yazmyne to come find her if she ever wants to see an appeal close-up or for inspiration. '' ''Yazmyne reads on the rules of Kanto Contests, which require two Pokemon, one for the Appeal Round and the other for battles. Daniel assumes Yazmyne can just use Pidgey or Spinarak for the other rounds, but Yazmyne admits that she no idea what the other two are capable in battle let alone a Contest, not having had the time to train them yet. Yazmyne also reads what Kanto Contests accent, which are "picturesque" performances. Daniel doesn't get it, and Yazmyne says that she thinks it might contrast the Hoenn Contests her brother competed in where Hoenn Contests were more oriented around the appeal of battle. Even so, Yazmyne admits she's never had to think along those lines. Even so, it's the appeal stage that she's concerned about since she believes a battle is a battle. Yazmyne decides to go peek on some trainers to see what they are doing. Yazmyne peeks on a few trainers in bush with Bulbasaur and Spinarak while Pidgey flies away and sleeps on a tree. Yazmyne scans several Pokemon in her Pokedex as she inspects the elaborate yet simple appeals they put on and Yazmyne flatly admits she doesn't have the inherent talent to put on that kind of show. Daniel hopes they can go because spying it weird. Yazmyne reminds Daniel that he could be training for his upcoming gym battle, but Daniel admits that what they are doing is more fun. The pair are spotted by a boy and his Scyther. The boy asks what they are doing and Yazmyne says she's just scanning the competition just before scanning Scyther into her Pokedex. The boy introduces himself as Nick and explains that Yazmyne should be worried about her own appeals and not everyone else's. Yazmyne assumes Nick will be entering the Contest and Nick says that he already has Scyther lined up for the battle rounds while he assumes Bulbasaur will be there as well if she gets passed the appeal stage. Yazmyne asks for some advice about appeals curious about the appeal Nick intends to use for the Contest. Nick refuses to tell an obvious snoop like Yazmyne, but tells her that she needs to pick a Pokemon and teach it attacks that best suit the Pokemon's features as show them off, but many Coordinators also get by, by putting on a beautiful show with their Pokemon, using big yet pretty attacks. Also having a beautiful Pokemon will put the Coordinator at an edge. Yazmyne becomes curious about the notion of beautiful Pokemon. In Hoenn, the "pretty" Pokemon are Milotic, Gardevoir, Roselia, Roserade, Froslass, Altaria, and Beautifly. Nick says that Yazmyne should find the Kanto parallel to those Pokemon. For example, the counterpart of Roselia in Kanto may be Vileplue or Bellossom. Most trainers won't have Delcatty but may have Persian. He asks points out Butterfree to contrast Beautifly. Yazmyne points out that she's seen Butterfree before and points to a picture of it in a book she pulls out, remarking that species is very pretty. Daniel points out that Butterfree actually evolve from Metapod and Caterpie, citing many of them in the Johto region. Nick supposes that if Yazmyne could catch and evolve a Caterpie into Butterfree by the Contest should could pull of a strong appeal. Yazmyne asks where Caterpie are to which Nick says there are plenty of them in the Viridian Forest, which is only a few miles outside he city. ''Yazmyne, burning with determination, decides to give it a shot, surprising the boys. Yazmyne says that if she going to try something she might as well do it with her best foot forward even if she has no intention in competing in another Contest ever again, causing the boys to question her actual determination. Yazmyne says that a few miles is only a few hours on foot. Nick tries to interject saying he was only joking a little. Yazmyne disregards it and recalls Spinarak and Pidgey. She tells Bulbasaur that they are going to capture a new friend. Yazmyne thanks Nick and wishes Daniel luck on his Pewter City gym battle. Yazmyne runs off to the Viridian Forest with Bulbasaur at her side. '' Major Events *Yazmyne obtains a Kanto Contest Pass *Yazmyne decides to enter the Viridian City Contest *Yazmyne meets Nick and his Scyther Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Mom *Daniel *Elsie *Nurse Joy *Trainers *Civilians Pokemon *Bulbasaur (Yazmyne's) *Pidgey (Yazmyne's) *Spinarak (Yazmyne's) *Scyther (Nick's) *Ekans *Sluma *Weezing *Magnemite *Magneton *Graveler *Machoke *Jigglypuff Category:Episodes Category:Battles Ablaze